


Eres mío

by Nadsha



Category: Rhett & Link, rhink - Fandom
Genre: Affairs, Best Friends, Depression, Drama & Romance, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gay, Gay Male Character, M/M, Male Friendship, Off-screen Relationship(s), Original Character Death(s), Relationship(s), Romance, Romantic Friendship, Sad, Secret Relationship, Tragic Romance, link - Freeform, rhett - Freeform, rhink
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-05-29 19:33:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6390331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadsha/pseuds/Nadsha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rhett y Link dan un paso en su relación pero no todo es color de rosa. Ambos tendrán que superar numerosos obstáculos para poder llegar a estar juntos... o tal vez no. (AU donde Rhett y Link estan casados con sus esposas pero no tienen hijos)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Es mi primero fic asi que cualquier recomendacion es bievenida :D

Prólogo.

_“Eres mío, mío, mío”._

            Las palabras se repetían como eco en la habitación oscura, ¿o era solo en su cabeza? No, su voz seguía junto a él, no se había esfumado, o tal vez si, y se estaba volviendo loco. El solo pensar en su ausencia lo hundió aún más en la oscuridad de la habitación. Ya no estaba seguro de nada. Seguía escuchando su voz, así como oliendo su perfume, abrigando su tacto y sintiendo su presencia, pero sabía que ya nada de eso era real. Lo había sido, en un pasado no tan lejano, ¿o si era lejano?.

            Había perdido toda noción del tiempo, no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado desde el último encuentro, desde su última salida al exterior. ¿Cuál era el punto de salir? No había nada que le interesara, ya no estaría para alegrar su día, ya no vería su auto parado frente a la misma casa que lo mantenía alejado del resto para conducir juntos al trabajo, su risa ya no lo contagiaría, sus manos ya no lo acariciarían… sus labios no tocarían nunca más los suyos.

            Evitaba caer en aquellos pensamientos oscuros que lo atormentaban, pero por más que lo intentaba su mente parecía querer sufrir y recurría cada vez más frecuentemente a ellos. En cierto modo le proporcionaban alegría, al fin y al cabo eran los recuerdos más preciados y alegres que habían vivido juntos y pensar que había, de alguna manera, disfrutado el tiempo que tuvieron juntos, producía en él un sentimiento de felicidad que no sentía muy seguido. Pero la felicidad no duraba mucho, aquella luz que encendían aquellos recuerdos, era oscurecida por el pensamiento que no lo dejaba dormir: la ausencia. Ya no volverían a repetirse, quedarían para siempre como recuerdos y ya no podría crear nuevos para almacenarlos en su mente.

            La gente suele decir que la vida sigue, que ya está en un lugar mejor. Palabras banales que sirven de poco consuelo para aquel a quién van dirigidas, no existe consuelo para esa persona, no al menos en ese momento. ¿Cómo convencer a alguien de que la vida sigue cuando la razón de tu vida se esfuma de la faz de la Tierra y no hay nada que puedas hacer para traerlo de vuelta? Solo la oscuridad le daba consuelo, así no vería su rostro reflejado en cada una de las paredes.

_“Eres mío, mío, mío”._

Se estaba volviendo loco. Necesitaba salir, necesitaba aire puro, necesitaba seguir con su vida, pero lo necesitaba mucho más a él. No podía caminar por la vida sin él, nunca lo había hecho, no sabía cómo hacerlo. Cada paso que daba era seguido por el de él, a su lado progresando, atrás suyo ayudándole a cargar con el peso y seguir adelante y frente suyo enseñándole el camino correcto. Era su guía, su brújula y sin él estaba desorientado, no sabía hacia dónde ir. Sonaba estúpido, en sus momentos de lucidez se lo repetía una y otra vez. Era un adulto, había enfrentado cosas peores y siguió adelante, podía hacerlo, debía hacerlo.

            ¿Había enfrentado cosas peores? Maldijo su falta de seguridad, ya no podía pensar claramente, había llegado a un punto límite. Las cosas no podían seguir así. No podía seguir comportándose como un niño. A eso lo había reducido su ausencia, a un niño. Se levantó de la cama y se dirigió al baño. La figura que vio en el espejo lo asustó: un rostro pálido, ojeroso y demacrado. Sus ojos hinchados por las noches de insomnio y llanto le agregaban años. Se lavó la cara para despertarse y quitar todo pensamiento de su cabeza. Hoy empezaría una nueva vida. Si lo haría.

            Volvió a mirarse en el espejo. Las lágrimas comenzar a brotar de sus ojos. Hacía días que había olvidado como contenerlas. Se deslizaban dejando marcas sobre sus mejillas para desaparecer en lavado, una tras otra, cada vez más frecuente, pero el permanecía mirándose fijamente a sí mismo en el espejo. ¿Quién era? Siempre había sido una de las mitades, un complemento para la unificación de dos personas. ¿Era solo una mitad ahora? ¿Cómo se volvería uno solo?

_“Eres mío, mío, mío”._

_“Eres mío, mío, mío”._

            Las voces empezaron a aturdir su mente. Su dulce voz, como la extrañaba. Cayó de rodillas aun sollozando _._ No podía dejar de escucharla, no quería, no quería olvidarlo. Lo quería a su lado, abrazándolo, confortándolo. No podía estar muerto, no. Tenía que regresar.

-Regresa…- Murmuró entre sollozos.

-Solo regresa…-.

 

 

              


	2. Tiempo de irse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los sucesos que ocurrirán a partir de este capítulo ocurrieron tres meses antes que lo sucedido en el prologo.

**Link (1)**

**TRES MESES ATRÁS**

            Su mirada había quedado fija en la persona a su lado que dormía pacíficamente. El modo en el que su cuerpo subía y bajaba levemente al ritmo de su relajada respiración lo hipnotizaba. El insomnio se había apoderado nuevamente de él impidiéndole conciliar el sueño. Aunque no quisiera aceptarlo, era consciente de las razones  de su falta de sueño. Había perdido la noción del tiempo hasta que las primeras luces del amanecer se filtraron por la ventana y se posaron en sus ojos azules. Volvió a sí mismo y se quedó observando el techo dando miradas fugaces al hombre rubio a su lado. De repente su celular vibró y lo tomó rápidamente para no despertar a su compañero.

            Se quedó observando la pantalla unos minutos, reflexivo. Miró una vez más a su lado y acarició la frente de aquella persona a la que tanto amaba, luego lentamente se incorporó en la cama y silenciosamente comenzó a vestirse. Sintió movimientos en la cama y se dio cuenta que el otro hombre, su mejor amigo, se había despertado.

-¿Qué haces?-. Preguntó su amigo.

            No quería contestarle, sabría que no podría mentirle, descubriría sus intenciones al instante, no era bueno mintiendo y menos a alguien que lo conocía tan bien como Rhett. Sabía que su voz se quebraría al hablar, pero debía hacerlo aunque no quisiera. Terminó de atarse una zapatilla y sintió unas manos que corrían por su espalda hasta sus hombros y allí se posaban acariciando su desnuda piel. Intentó mantener la compostura, aun cuando sintió una voz susurrando en su oído.

-Tengo que irme-.  Dijo seriamente, intentando que su voz no se quebrara o sonara débil.

            Pero había fallado. Cuando la voz salió de su boca notó que con ella surgieron todas sus intenciones escondidas de no regresar a aquella cama, a los brazos del hombre que amaba, a ser quién realmente era. Se levantó al tiempo que Rhett retiraba bruscamente las manos de su espalda y lo miraba directo a los ojos confundido. Aunque era algo que siempre hacían, de la manera que conectaban, Link no pudo mirarlo a los ojos pero sentía su mirada clavada en él. No podía soportarla, sabía que si lo miraba no podría contener las lágrimas, terminaría corriendo a sus brazos para que lo consolara y ya no podía hacer eso. Debía ponerle un fin a las cosas si bien significaba lastimarse y lo peor, lastimarlo. Un día se lo agradecería, sabía que era lo correcto así que respiró hondo, levantó su remera del suelo y salió de la habitación.

            Sintió las pisadas de Rhett detrás de él siguiéndolo mientras se dirigía a zancadas hacia la puerta de entrada.

-¡Link! ¡Link!, ¡espera!-.

            No pudo contener las lágrimas que empezaron a brotar de sus ojos aunque se las secara continuamente. Redujo la velocidad para ponerse la remera cuando una mano lo agarro fuertemente del antebrazo. Esta vez sus miradas si se encontraron. La tensión se sentía en el ambiente. Rhett apretaba cada vez más el brazo de Link aunque este estuviera inmóvil. No sabía cómo reaccionar, no encontraba el valor para enfrentarlo cuando de repente su celular volvió a sonar y su mente se compuso y las palabras salieron sin que pudiera asimilarlas.

-Ya no puedo hacer esto Rhett. Le estoy mintiendo a todo el mundo, incluso a mi esposa ¡y tú sabes que no puedo mentir! A quien engañamos diciendo que nos quedamos hasta tarde trabajando. Es la maldita madrugada, Rhett, ¿en que podríamos estar trabajando a esta hora? Dímelo.

El otro hombre no contesto, permaneció callado sin saber cómo responder.

-Todo el internet habla de nuestra supuesta relación y ¿tú piensas que con excusas como las que damos nadie sospecharía? Que idiota soy, debería haber pensado en lo que estábamos haciendo, ¿cómo he podido dejar que se saliera de las manos de esta forma?

Rhett soltó el brazo de Link suavemente.

-¿No me amas? Yo también tengo una esposa, también formo parte del Internet, pero nada de eso me impide elegirte ante todo el resto. No quiero perderte por eso.

-Yo te amo-. Dijo Link- pero….

Se quedaron mirando un momento hasta que Link suspiró y volvió a dirigirse hacia la puerta. Rhett corrió tras él y cerró violentamente la puerta antes de que su mejor amigo pudiera salir y escaparse de su vida. Posicionó sus dos brazos a ambos lados de Link impidiendo que se moviera y obligándolo a hablarle mirándolo a los ojos. Estaba tan cerca que podía sentir el calor de su respiración.

-Necesito una explicación, no puedes irte así como así, no puedes darte por vencido después de todo lo que logramos juntos-. El hombre rubio intento sonar lo más tranquilo que pudo, pero era evidente que estaba desesperado.

-No me estoy dando por vencido, esta no es una cuestión de darse por vencido, ¡estoy siendo un adulto Rhett!-. Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por su rostro nuevamente. –¡Tú siempre fuiste el que se preocupaba por el resto y ahora solo piensas en ti mismo cuando estamos lastimando a las personas que amamos!

            Ya no soportaba esa situación, ya ni siquiera podía mirar a su mejor amigo a los ojos. La ira se apoderó de él pero no supo decir si estaba enojado consigo mismo por no ser capaz de sostener la relación que siempre había anhelado o porque la persona que amaba no entendía que la dejaba por su propio bien. Sintió como una mano lo tomaba dulcemente de la mejilla y alzaba su rostro mientras limpiaba las lágrimas de su rostro.

-Te quiero a ti Link, te elegí a ti y te protejo a ti. No me importa nadie más.

            La habitación quedó en silencio. La situación lo superaba, quería que todo termine y poder abrigarse en sus brazos nuevamente, se aman y nada más importa. ¿Por qué no podría estar con la persona a la que ama? Podía elegir. Pero una vez más su celular sonó y esta vez era una llamada. Era suficiente, alejó la mano de Rhett bruscamente y lo obligo a alejarse de él.

-Mi esposa me ha estado llamando toda la mañana, ¿Qué se supone que debo decirle? ¿Qué pase la noche con mi mejor amigo ese a quién siempre he desmentido amar a pesar de que todo el mundo tiene sus sospechas? ¿Realmente tu esposa se cree tus excusas?

            Mientras hablaba Link caminaba hacia Rhett haciéndole retroceder. No quería hacer eso, no quería decir esas cosas pero no le había dejado otra alternativa, era la única manera de hacerle entender que no se podía continuar así, iba a arriesgar toda su relación. Rhett lo miraba sorprendido y avergonzado como un perro al que acaban de regañar, mientras retrocedía intentando no tropezar hasta quedar de espaldas contra una de las paredes de la habitación.

-Dime Rhett, ¿crees que esta es realmente la manera de hacer las cosas? Mintiendo y engañando a todos, por qué yo no creo que nadie se merezca lo que estamos haciendo.            

            Estaban a centímetros uno del otro. Sostuvieron la mirada por unos segundos hasta que Link cayó en la cuenta de lo que había hecho y dicho, entonces instantemente se dirigió a la puerta conteniendo una vez más sus lágrimas. Pero antes de salir, volvió a mirar a Rhett que permanecía inmóvil contra la pared con la mirada clavada en él, y dijo:

-Adíos Rhett-.

            Cerró la puerta lentamente y se quedó unos segundos parado en porche de entrada, inspiró el frío aire de la mañana que le produjo un escalofrío  y susurró para sí mismo esperando hacer una promesa que pudiera mantener:

-Regresaré.

            Se puso la remera y se dirigió a su auto mientras sacaba su celular para enviar un mensaje de texto.

 

 

 


	3. Decisiones haz de tomar

Permanecía atónito sentado con la espalda apoyada en la pared sin poder asimilar lo que había pasado. Para ser sincero, el mismo sabía que las cosas no podían ser de esa manera y que en cualquier momento el minutero iba a terminar su cuenta y la bomba explotaría, pero nunca pensó sería Link. Le costaba reconocer a su amigo detrás de esa persona firme y decidida qué tomo la acción que era necesaria. A pesar de todo, de saber que Link tenía razón, de que era lo correcto, seguía sin poder aceptar la realidad. Las cosas no podían terminar, menos de esa manera. Se había vuelto egoísta, era injusto que el resto pudiera vivir feliz en pareja y ellos no.

 

Se dio cuenta de cómo estaba pensando. Él lo tenía todo para ser feliz: una esposa qué lo apoyaba incondicionalmente y el trabajo que siempre había soñado junto a la persona que más amaba en este mundo. No no, a quien más amaba era a su esposa, debía convencerse de eso. Link no era más que su mejor amigo, no podía ser más que eso. El sólo pensar en su compañero traía recuerdos de sus caricias, sus suaves labios y su luminosa sonrisa, dándole piel de gallina y forzándolo inconscientemente a sonreír. Alejó esos pensamientos como moscas y puso la mente en blanco. Así como Link tomo una decisión, él también debía hacerlo.

 

Llamó a un taxi, Link no volvería para llevarlo al trabajo. En el camino a la oficina enumeró en su mente las cosas en las que debía concentrarse, en realidad era solo una qué abarcaba muchas en sí: NO CAER EN BRAZOS DE LINK. Si su amigo se había decidido a terminar su aventura para bien de ellos y de todos, el seguiría con su deseo, no lo molestaría rogándole otra oportunidad ni con nuevas ideas de excusas y lugares de encuentro, se limitaría a volver a tratarlo como lo había hecho durante muchos años, como solo su amigo y compañero de trabajo. El taxi llego a su destino, Rhett le pago al chófer y al bajar del auto, quedó inmovilizado. Su corazón empezó a latir desesperadamente. Era consciente de que lo vería y su cuerpo no lo soportaría. Todas sus promesas parecieron borrarse de su mente, y los recuerdos de sus momentos más íntimos lo atormentaban.

 

_"Eres mío Rhett, solo mío"._

 

Respiró profundo y caminó hacia la entrada, censurando los pensamientos de su cabeza. Fue hasta la cocina y se preparó un café para relajarse, saludó a un par de sus empleados e intercambió unas cuantas palabras para luego dirigirse a su oficina. Su mente se había distendido tanto que cuando abrió la puerta y vio a Link con la misma ropa con la que lo había dejado, sentado en el sillón con la computadora sobre sus piernas, su cuerpo falló completamente. Se quedó estático, comenzó a temblar y sintió un horrible sentimiento que le recorrió el cuerpo de pies a cabeza, literalmente pudo sentir algo moviéndose en su interior. Recordó que la gente sabe decir que cuando estás enamorado sientes mariposas en tu estómago, pero lo que sentía se parecían más a pirañas carcomiéndole el interior. Tuvo la sensación de palidecer pero al parecer fue sólo su imaginación porque cuando Link lo miró, sus ojos no mostraron preocupación alguna.

 

-¿Rhett? ¿Estás bien? - le pregunto su amigo sin despegar la mirada de su computadora, como si no pudiera mantener la mirada fija en él más de un segundo.

 

¿Cómo hacía? ¿Cómo podía hablarle de esa manera indiferente? Como si nada hubiera pasado unas horas antes. Su fortaleza se derrumbaba cada vez que lo veía, sin importar cuanto intente mantener la compostura y él... No lo soportaba. La ira lo ayudo a rearmar sus sentimientos y objetivos. Se dirigió a su escritorio.

 

-Estoy bien, solo tuve el presentimiento de haber olvidado algo, pero ya recordé que era-. Se sentó en su escritorio y comenzó a revisar una composición qué había hecho unos días atrás.

Link pareció mirarlo esperando curiosamente que le develara qué era aquello en lo que estaba pensando. Como no obtuvo respuesta, se levantó y fue a sentarse a su escritorio, frente a Rhett. Ninguno de los dos pudo evitar lanzarse miradas fugaces intentando no ser descubierto por el otro, aun así ambos sentían los ojos de uno clavados en el otro. La tensión se volvía cada vez más tangible en el ambiente, Rhett deducía fácilmente qué Link estaba pretendiendo trabajar, garabateaba frases sin sentido en un anotador y revisaba casualmente la pantalla de la computadora. Se volvería loco si seguía allí, su mente lo obligaba a mover la vista hacia su amigo, sus pensamientos eran básicamente nulos y su concentración totalmente dispersa bombardeada constantemente por la presencia de Link.

 

-Link, ¿sabes dónde está mi guitarra negra?- le preguntó lo más indiferente posible, sin quitar la vista de la computadora. Sabía que Eddie la había estado limpiando el día anterior para ponerla en el set mientras le hacían unos arreglos a la otra pero solo quería una excusa para irse.

 

-Eddie la tenía ayer, deberías preguntarle-. Esta vez Link si lo miró y mantuvo la mirada firme en Rhett, esperando que se la devolviera, pero eso no ocurrió.

 

El hombre rubio se paró y cuando fue a recoger su taza vacía de café, una mano lo agarró fuertemente por la muñeca.

 

-No puedo hacer esto-. Escucho decir.

 

Cuando levantó la vista sus ojos se encontraron por una milésima de segundo, sintió un fuerte tirón en el brazo e inmediatamente percibió la suavidad de aquellos dulces labios que tanto extrañaba. 


	4. Como un Adulto.

Toda su angustia se evaporó. Las pirañas desaparecieron completamente, y aun así sus largas piernas temblaban y se debilitaban al mínimo contacto con sus labios, era algo que nunca había podido, ni querido, evitar. 

  
            Se movían juntos en forma circular, como inmersos en un baile. Temía que en algún momento cayera, sus pies se movían torpemente aunque en pequeños pasos y tropezaban constantemente con los de su amigo. Sus labios no se despegaban nunca, pero sus manos recorrían suavemente el cuerpo del otro. Sentía un fuerte calor que lo recorría, volvía a sentirse vivo y seguro. 

  
             El sonido de un puño sobre la madera de la puerta los sobresaltó. Link se desprendió bruscamente de su ortodoxa coreografía e hizo ademán de dirigirse a la puerta cuando Rhett inconscientemente lo arrastró nuevamente hacia sí.   
Link reía silenciosamente entre besos intentando acercase a la puerta desde la que ahora llamaban.

 

-Rhett, Link, ¿están ahí?

Tomó al hombre rubio fuertemente por la cintura y lo forzó a retroceder y girar juntos hasta que su cabeza golpeó contra la puerta produciendo un doloroso ruido. Rhett se desprendió de los labios de Link para hacer una mueca de dolor.

-¿Están bien? ¿Qué pasó? -. Preguntaba una voz preocupada a través de la puerta.

Link tomó a Rhett de la nuca y lo besó presionando pasionalmente por un segundo sus labios. Lo soltó rápidamente, pero su cabeza permaneció a centímetros de la de su amigo. Posó su dedo índice entre sus labios, indicándole que hiciera silencio, le dio un pequeño empujón para correrlo de la puerta y atendió al llamado.

-Rhett se tropezó intentando atender la puerta- Dijo Link entre risas y dando una mirada rápida hacia él.

El hombre alto permaneció acurrucado entre la puerta y la pared los pocos minutos que duró la conversación. Le dio tiempo para analizar la sucesión vertiginosa de hechos que acababan de ocurrir dejándolo confundido. Sintió como se liberaba la presión en su cuerpo a medida que Link cerraba lentamente la puerta. Mientras éste se dirigía a sentarse al sillón, Rhett comenzó a incorporarse trabajosamente haciendo apoyo sobre las dos paredes que lo rodeaban. Los últimos 5 minutos habían sido intensos, se sentía, raro.

-Me duelen los labios-. Dijo el rubio en tono de reproche.

-De nada-. Le respondió su amigo con una sonrisa pícara. -Me preocupa más tu cabeza por cierto.

-Está bien, creo. Aún no logra procesar lo que acaba de pasar.-Link sonrió pero Rhett se puso serio de repente- Ésta mañana fuiste muy específico y duro con lo que querías-. Su amigo había agachado la cabeza y se miraba las manos mientras él hablaba, avergonzado. Sabía que tenía razón.

El silencio inundó la oficina. Al ver que Link no iba dar respuesta alguna, Rhett continuó.

-Me encanta estar contigo, en... en este sentido, tu entiendes. -Se sonrojó por unos segundos, pero volvió rápidamente a su duro semblante- Pero yo también necesito tener las cosas claras. Me confundes Link. Siento que estás jugando con la relación. Dijiste que querías hacer las cosas como adultos. Me sermoneaste sobre la decisión correcta. Logré convencerme a mí mismo que habías hecho lo correcto y horas después ocurre.... esto. -. Mantenía la mirada en Link, seguro de lo que decía, pero éste, seguía sumergido en los detalles de sus manos.

Ambos suspiraron al mismo tiempo. Rhett pasó las manos sobre su cabello y giró sobre sí en gesto frustrado.

-Se lo que te dije - comenzó suavemente a decir Link - y no estuve equivocado, es solo que no pude cumplirlo-. Levantó la cabeza lentamente y miró a su amigo que estaba de espaldas a él. -Créeme que lo intenté. Pensé que no vendrías hoy, me hubiera dado tiempo para concentrarme y controlarme, pero apareciste en la oficina de la nada y con la misma ropa de anoche. Lo siento, no pude contenerme.

Se quedó esperando una reacción de parte del hombre rubio, pero no obtuvo ninguna. Rhett no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, no sabía si debía enojarse o alegrarse, toda la situación lo confundía.

No hubo respuesta. Link comenzó a temer que Rhett se hubiera enojado realmente con él.

-Rhett? Me estás prestando atención?-. Pregunto en todo precavido.

Silencio. Rhett dio media vuelta y enfrentó a Link quién sonrió -a pesar de que su amigo seguía serio- al darse cuenta que aún seguía escuchándolo y antes de que pudiera dar una respuesta, dijo:

-Por eso -Comenzó a levantarse del sillón - estuve pensando y revisando, para tomarnos un fin de semana juntos.

Rhett no se sorprendió. No que la invitación no haya sido una sorpresa, pero prefería no mostrar emoción y en el mejor de los casos evitar sentirla. Sabía que las cosas podían volver a la situación de ida y vuelta en la que se encontraban y le parecía mejor la idea de no ilusionarse. La frase que esa mañana Link le había gritado básicamente en la cara, se había quedado con él y le había ayudado a recordar de qué manera actuar: debía comenzar a tomar la relación como un adulto.

-No sé qué pretendes con este fin de semana juntos Link - le dijo seriamente - hemos tenido muchos días libres juntos, pero bueno, yo lo único que quiero es que te decidas qué es lo que quieres. Si este fin de semana te ayuda, pues yo me anoto.

Su amigo por su parte no disimulaba para nada su emoción y le mostraba esa luminosa sonrisa que siempre lo alegraba.

-Te prometo que me ayudara y no te vas a arrepentir. No te preocupes, yo organizare todo.

-No no no no - dijo Rhett casi interrumpiéndolo- te conozco demasiado como para saber que debería participar en la organización, no quiero más dolores de cabeza- Se frotó enérgicamente la parte de la cabeza donde se había golpeado.


	5. Un segundo de respiro.

No había pasado ni siquiera una semana desde que había decidido tomarse un fin de semana juntos, que su cronograma se ajustó aún más. El hecho de que ambos hubieran tomado el tiempo en el que debían estar trabajando para pasar tiempo juntos a solas, ahora les jugaba en contra. Tenían montones de proyectos atrasados que debían estar ya terminados y con producción en marcha. Por lo que su salida juntos debía posponerse por tiempo indefinido, sin embargo, ahora debían pasar más horas extras juntos para terminar el trabajo lo antes posible.

Las fuertes discusiones que habían tenido los días anteriores les habían ayudado a dejar las cosas claras sobre la mesa y evitar la tensión que en sus últimos encuentros se había vuelto terriblemente tangible. Ambos volvían a sentirse cómodos y seguros cerca del otro como en tiempos pasados y disfrutaban aun mas su compañía sabiendo que algún día se volvería completamente constante. La culpa ya no los consumía y Rhett dejo de preocuparse por un tiempo sobre el futuro de su relación. Estaba conforme con el vínculo que habían forjado y no lo preocupaba ya el hecho de quedarse estancado en una mera aventura.

Habían acordado además evitar contacto romántico, como lo había llamado Link, para no sentirse culpable y volver a complicar las cosas. Además les ayudaría a no perder tiempo y terminar las cosas rápidamente así podrían tomarse unos días libres luego. Los dos aceptaron un poco obligados internamente por el amor y respeto que le tenían a sus esposas, pero se morían por romper el acuerdo cada vez que se miraban distrayendose de lo importante.

Ya desde muy temprano en la mañana se reunían en la oficina y discutían no solo detalles profesionales, si no que aprovechaban el tiempo para dejar todo bien organizado para cuando el tiempo les permitiera escaparse. Y aunque no tenían permitido el contacto físico, ninguno aclaró que los piropos estaban prohibidos.

-¿A dónde tenías pensado ir? Me refiero cuando dijiste que habías estado pensando y revisando lo de este viaje-. Preguntó Rhett mirándolo desde detrás de la pantalla de su computadora.

-Siéndote sincero, lo pensé en el momento-. Miró seriamente a su amigo por un segundo, y luego se echó a reír.

-Lo sabía! Sabía que no te habías puesto a organizar esas cosas. Te conozco demasiado-.

-Entre en pánico! Te habías puesto demasiado serio, tenía que hacer algo para arreglar las cosas. Igualmente no fue ni es una mala idea, así que no cuentan tus críticas, a ti no se te ocurrió nada señor "te conozco demasiado"-.

Rhett seguía riendo por dentro. Realmente conocía demasiado a Link, sus reacciones, sus pequeños enojos como esos, hasta a veces le parecía que podía decir en que pensaba su amigo. Siempre le pareció que sus personalidades estaban hechas para encajar.  
Rhett solía ser el más paciente y reservado en sus actitudes, sin embargo siempre necesitaba de la personalidad extrovertida y desenvuelta que le brindaba Link, su amigo era mucho menos precavido que él y siempre lo impulsaba a intentar cosas nuevas. Incluso a veces le pegaba su locura.

-¿A ti a donde te gustaría ir?-. Preguntó Rhett.

Eso pregunta tomó de sorpresa a Link. Se quedo pensativo un momento. Había estado pensando tanto en un lugar que a Rhett le gustaría para evitar que se enojara con él, que no se había parado a analizar lo que él quería.

-No lo sé, no me puse a pensar- Hizo un ademán con la mano como quitándose importancia- quería un lugar que te gustara a ti, pero ahora que me preguntas quizás prefirieron algún lado aislado donde nadie no vea o donde nadie nos reconozca y nos señale con el dedo-. Río sin dejar de escribir en su cuaderno.

-Y que después terminemos como el escándalo de YouTube- agregó Rhett también riendo- Ya nos imagino en las portadas de las revista "Rhink es real". Muchas fans estarían felices-.

-Pues yo también estaría feliz- Link le dedicó una sonrisa cariñosa que Rhett le devolvió con gusto. Ambos se sonrojaron. Rhett desvío la mirada un poco avergonzado.

-Igual tenemos tiempo, y no tiene que ser un lugar que solo me guste a mi. Pero como tú me invitaste y soy supuestamente el agasajado según lo que dices, seré yo quien decida a donde iremos- Link quiso decir algo pero Rhett lo calló hablando por encima de él- sh sh, que aún no terminé. Pero voy a ser buen amigo y tomar tu sugerencia de un lugar aislado y te dejare votar.

-¿Cuál es el punto de votar si somos dos?-. Agregó Link riendo y en parte gritandolo sarcásticamente.

-Que no te sientas tan excluido-. Dijo Rhett riendo.

-Hay algo que si tenemos que hablar seriamente -. Dijo Link mirando fijamente para que lo tomara en serio. Su amigo lo entendió y dejo de reírse para prestarle atención- ¿Qué excusa vamos a poner para poder hacer un viaje solos?- La palabra excusa le causó escalofríos.

-No lo sé Link- Rhett se encogió de hombros y agachó la mirada- Lo veremos después cuando sepamos una fecha o algo, no tengo ganas de preocuparme ahora por esas cosas, tengo que estar concentrado para terminar esto, no sintiéndome miserable por tener que mentir.

Link entendió que debía dejar el tema ahí si no quería más problemas, además Rhett tenía razón, no había necesidad de preocuparse por algo que actualmente les iba a traer solo un dolor de cabeza porque ni siquiera sabían si podrían tomarse ese tiempo juntos. Así que agachó la mirada como su amigo y ambos dedicaron las próximas horas a concentrarse en el trabajo.

Era casi la una y el día había sido muy productivo. Habían avanzado bastante en sus trabajos así que decidieron tomarse una hora para almorzar y relajarse. Sin embargo el celular de Link comenzó a soñar luego de que ambos desactivaran el modo avión.

-Es Christy, dame un segundo-. Le hizo seña para que guardara silencio.   
  
Rhett permaneció sin hacer un solo ruido mientras comía y observaba a su amigo hablar por teléfono. Tenía el volumen de la llamada tan fuerte que casi podía escuchar lo que Christy decía por lo que comenzó a reírse lo más callado posible y a hacer señas a su amigo de que bajara el sonido. Link no pareció entender lo que pasaba, comenzó a distraerse y dejar de responder coherentemente, causándole a Rhett una ruidosa carcajada. Su amigo se cansó y le hizo señas de que cerrara la boca mientras salia de la oficina.

-Si si, te escucho, es solo que Rhett tiene problemas y no se comporta-. Balbuceaba mientras cerraba la puerta detrás suyo.

El hombre rubio por fin calmó su risa luego de dos minutos y siguió comiendo. Podía escuchar a Link hablando a través de la puerta dando una idea de lo silenciosas que estaban las oficinas cuando estaban ellos dos solos, así que para matar el aburrimiento mientras su amigo terminaba la llamada y para no escuchar la conversación privada con su esposa, se puso a revisar redes sociales en su teléfono.

Se entretuvo tanto que no se dio cuenta de ya habían pasado casi 20 veinte minutos desde que Link había salido de la oficina. Lo peor fue que no había percibido el aun más penetrante silencio que se había generado. Ya no escuchaba a su amigo hablando del otro lado de la puerta. Supuso que estaba caminando por todo el estudio como solía hacer cuando hablaba por teléfono, nunca se quedaba quieto.

Pasaron otros diez minutos y Rhett comenzó a preocuparse. Las conversaciones por lo general no duran tanto así, estaba hablando con su esposa con la que se veía todo los días. A menos que algo haya pasado. Un sentimiento de preocupación le inundó el cuerpo. Se levantó rápidamente y salió de la oficina. No había nadie en el pasillo. Se recorrió todo el estudio gritando el nombre de su amigo, haciendolo resonar en cada rincón, revisando cada cuarto sin encontrar rastro de él. Link había se había ido. 


	6. ¿Por qué te alejas?

            No quiso dejar que su mente supusiera lo peor como solía hacerlo últimamente. Parecía estar constantemente a la defensiva y alerta. Intentó convencerse de que seguro Link había discutido bastante fuerte con Christy y había salido a tomar algo de aire para no entrar como un torbellino de ira y agarrársela con Rhett.

            De cualquier forma el rubio no supo cómo responder ante aquella situación. No sabía si debería llamar a su amigo para asegurarse de que todo estuviera bien, o quizás su llamada aumentaría su ira, si es que su teoría era cierta. Dios, como divagaba. Decidió enviarle un corto mensaje de texto, podría leerlo y contestarlo cuando quisiera, pero por lo menos de esa forma Link sabría que tenía a alguien que se preocupaba por su bienestar y además eso ayudaría a calmar sus propias ansias de incertidumbre.

            A pesar de poner todo su ímpetu para concentrarse en el trabajo que tenía que terminar, le fue inútil y terminó ordenando todas sus cosas para irse. Al apagar las luces de la oficina, no pudo evitar fijarse en el brillo que despedía la computadora de su amigo que estaba aún prendida. Mentiría si dijera que dudó al menos dos veces cuando decidió sentarse frente a la pantalla de aquella computadora ajena e intentar rastrear alguna pista de la repentina desaparición de Link. A pesar de estar completamente solo, lanzaba rápidas miradas a la puerta como si alguien fuera a descubrirlo.

            Para su desilusión no encontró nada, pero si le sorprendió ver que había algunas pestañas en el navegador de aerolíneas, como para comprar tickets de vuelos. Al parecer lo que había dicho realmente había afectado a su amigo y había puesto manos a la obra a la organización de su salida, o una sola mano a la obra porque no había ni seleccionado un destino, pero se conformó con saber de que la intención estaba. Suspendió la computadora con un sabor amargo, se avergonzaba de lo que había hecho aún más sabiendo que fue en vano.

           

            Los minutos de aquella tarde fueron un tormento a paso de tortuga. Luego de salir de la oficina, se dirigió a tomar un café en un pequeño bar cercano, no quería llegar con aquel humor a su casa. Cada sonido que su celular hacía provocaba que saltase tanto de la ansiedad que terminó silenciando cada notificación y mensaje de cualquier persona que no fuera Link. Pensó que eso lo ayudaría a distenderse un poco más pero en realidad solo incitó a que chequeara su celular cada vez más constantemente por miedo a no haber escuchado algún sonido.

            Cansado de sí mismo y asustado de la cantidad de café que había consumido, se dirigió a su casa. Su esposa lo recibió dulcemente pero sin estar sorprendida, lo que fue raro ya que se suponía que no iba a estar de vuelta hasta muy entrada la noche, según él le había informado. Al parecer estaba esperando su regreso porque estaba sentada en la mesa con cara de preocupación confrontando dos tazas de café. La situación le dio a Rhett piel de gallina, le daba vibra de que algo malo había pasado y que se avecinaba una charla seria y quizás acalorada. La sola idea de agregar otro problema a los que se había generado hoy le produjo un nudo en la garganta, no estaba seguro de poder mantener la compostura ante tanta presión. Rogó que no se hubiera enterado de su affair con su mejor amigo, quería ser él quien le informara sobre el asunto, pero prefirió dejar que su esposa abarcara el tema que la preocupaba primero.

           

-¿Qué tal el trabajo?-. Le preguntó ella en un intento por distender la tensión que se palpaba mientras se acercaba para darle un tierno beso de bienvenida.

 

-Bien, al parecer hemos terminado más temprano de lo que esperaba-. Dijo Rhett mientras acompañaba a su esposa a sentarse.

 

Ambos dieron un sorbo a su respectiva taza de café en silencio, sin mirarse.

 

-Rhett…

 

-Jessie…-. Hablaron los dos al mismo tiempo, levantando la mirada- Tú primero.

 

Jessie bajo la mirada a la taza de café en un intento de buscar las fuerzas para enfrentar a su marido.

 

-¿Link se fue temprano hoy, no es cierto?- Formuló la pregunta como si fuera consciente de la respuesta.

 

-Sí , ¿Cómo sabes? – Respondió Rhett sorprendido mirándola fijamente.

 

Jessie hizo oídos sordos a su pregunta como si estuviera pensando como formular lo siente que tenía que decir.

 

-Christy acaba de llamarme, la madre de Link ha muerto. En realidad, no murió…

 

Jessie se interrumpió. Rhett no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, a su mente le costaba procesarlo. Aquella mujer a la que había considerado como una segunda madre. El silencio se invadió el pequeño comedor y aumentó la incomodidad que ambos sentían.

 

-Su nuevo novio era algo violento y….

 

El hombre rubio se levantó violentamente de la silla y casi tumba la taza de café aún llena que reposaba sobre el borde de la mesa, estaba frío pero hubiera hecho un desastre. Se agarraba la cabeza frenéticamente.

 

-No puedo…. ¿estás segura?.... No… seguro que no es cierto…. Llamaré a Link, necesito que él me lo cuente-. Su voz sonaba entre airada y quebrada. No paraba de dar vueltas en círculos

 

-¡No! – Le dijo casi gritando su esposa– Christy me ha llamado hace un rato y me lo ha contado, me ha pedido que no te lo diga, que Link quería decírtelo personalmente. Estuve toda la tarde pensando si contártelo o no. –miraba debileberadamente a su la taza evitando la tajante mirada de Rhett- A último momento decidí que no, pero cuando te vi entrar tan devastado, me di cuenta que la ausencia repentina de Link te había afectado.

 

            Rhett se sintió en parte controlado por una red de secretos que lo dejaban siempre afuera, se sentía una marioneta. Escuchaba atentamente pero sus ojos parecían ausentes. Quería hablar pero no lograba acomodar sus pensamientos. Su esposa no tenía la culpa, nadie la tenía, incluso ella estaba arriesgando mucho contando aquello. Respiro hondo e intentó no reaccionar compulsivamente como su ira lo impulsaba a hacer.

            Jessie pudo ver que a su marido le incomodaba su ignorancia en el asunto.

 

-Christy me avisó que Link te había dejado sin decirte una palabra y sabía que eso te dejaría desconcertado.

 

            Su esposa lo miro a los ojos tiernamente en un intento por consolarlo. Puso una mano sobre la mesa para hacer apoyo y levantarse pero Rhett retrocedió instintivamente ante el gesto.

 

-Tengo que irme- dijo el rubio.

 

Su voz no reflejaba emociones, era seca y monótona, como si a la avalancha de emociones que había sentido hacía unos minutos se la hubiera llevado una ráfaga de viento.

Casi corriendo salió de la casa dejando el fuerte ruido de la puerta al cerrarse detrás suyo ahogando el sonido de su esposa que llamaba su nombre, preocupada.


	7. Refugiado en tus brazos

Su teléfono vibró mientras estaba sentado frente al volante manejando sin dirección aparente. Se estacionó a un costado y lo sacó para revisarlo. Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo cuando vio que tenía dos llamadas perdidas de Link y un mensaje reciente que rezaba: “Llámame cuando estés desocupado”.

            Dejó caer su cabeza sobre el volante, exhausto, psicológicamente destruido. Respiró profundo. Una. Dos veces. Presionaba fuertemente con sus manos el grueso cuero que recubría la superficie circular. Tomó valor y marcó en el teléfono el número de su amigo. El monótono sonido de su celular llamando lo tensionaba aún más.

 

-Link? –Preguntó tímidamente.

 

-Pasa a verme a nuestra oficina, tenemos que hablar. –Le contestó del otro lado una voz seria y distante que parecía ajena con la ausencia de dulzura que caracterizaba la voz de su amigo.

 

-Está bien, pero siento haberte….

 

-No te preocupes, solo ven. Toca dos veces así sabré que eres tú.

 

Se escuchó silencio de ambos lados de la línea seguido nuevamente por el monótono sonido electrónico. Una avalancha de sentimientos y sensaciones invadió al hombre rubio. Estaba tan abarrotado de emociones que su mente parecía colapsar y optar por no sentir. Encendió el auto y condujo rumbo a la oficina.

El camino pareció eterno, se preguntó que estaría haciendo Link, si el tiempo le pasaría tan lento como a él, si se cansaría de esperarlo. Revisó el reloj, solo habían pasado 10 minutos. Se relajó. Las primeras gotas que auguraban una tormenta repiquetearon sobre el parabrisas, le pareció irónico que justo aquel día tan triste se viera reflejado en el clima, tal como ocurría constantemente en las películas, quizás estaba viviendo una, eso explicaría el sentimiento de surrealidad que lo perseguía. Comenzó a cuestionarse de donde surgía tan vasta tristeza. Siendo honesto su relación con la madre de su amigo, si bien era bastante cercana, no era la suficiente para explicar el tremendo ahogo que sentía. Quizás el hecho de pensar en la manera que eso afectaba a su amigo, le produjo una reacción en sí mismo.

La noche parecía haber adelantádose y haber ocupado el lugar del día a causa de las oscuras nubes que cubrían el cielo aquella tarde. La lluvia caía constante y pareja creando una cortina. Las pocas personas que quedaban en la calle corrían huyendo de ella, sin embargo, en el medio del caos, en medio de la tormenta, vio una pareja que caminaba tranquilamente dejándose tocar por las suaves gotas, riendo y chapoteando, tomados de la mano. Sintió celos por un momento, pero prefirió no volver a caer en aquellos pensamientos generados seguramente por el humor del día.

Llegó a su destino. Detuvo el auto y bajó. Sentía las frías gotas sobre la piel desnuda de su rostro. Miró instintivamente al cielo abrazando aquella dulce sensación, imaginando a la pareja que había visto minutos antes, adoptando la felicidad que brillaba en ellos. El agua corría por su rostro, se filtraba entre los dedos de sus manos, le pegaba la ropa al cuerpo, lo hacía sentir vivo. Y de repente todo se cortó, ya no sentía aquella fría sensación sobre su piel ni los rayos filtrados del sol sobre sus párpados. Abrió los ojos y solo vio una superficie oscura y sintió una presencia. Su amigo estaba frente a él cubriéndolo con un paraguas mientras la mitad de su cuerpo se empapaba. Le extrañó la extensa distancia que los separaba, si se acercaban ambos podrían refugiarse bajo el paraguas sin que ninguno se mojara, por lo que tomó la mano de su amigo que tenía en paraguas y la empujó hacia el mientras daba un paso en la misma dirección. Como un espejo, el morocho retrocedió al tiempo que Rhett se acercaba. Lucía demacrado, tenía los ojos muy hinchados parecía haber envejecido varios años. Pero el agua que goteaba del cabello y la punta de la nariz, le daba un aspecto infantil que de cierta manera, calmaba un poco al rubio.

Entraron al edificio y caminaron cuidadosamente hacia el baño intentando mojar el piso lo menos posible. Rhett podía sentir la gruesa pared que su amigo estaba construyendo entre ellos. Prefirió suponer que la inestabilidad emocional de su compañero lo había llevado a caer nuevamente en la culpa de su relación secreta y a ello se debía el rechazo casi oculto que presentaba. No quiso presionarlo ni darle más vueltas en su cabeza a ese asunto, estaba allí para ayudar a Link, no para juzgar sus lazos amorosos.

Una vez medianamente secos, pasaron a su oficina. El morocho entró primero y se dejó caer bruscamente en el sillón dejando la mirada fija en el suelo entre sus pies. Rhett entro silenciosamente en la habitación y rodeo en un semicírculo el espacio hasta sentarse en un sillón frente, pero bastante separado de Link. Sentía una urgencia inmensa de rodearlo con sus brazos y consolarlo, pero no quería invadirlo. Se dio cuenta que había quedado con la mirada fija sobre su compañero quién ahora tenía la cabeza hundida entre sus manos y luchaba fuertemente contra los sacudidos que le provocaba aquel triste llanto.

Hubo silencio unos segundos. Rhett no sabía cómo reaccionar hasta que su amigo no puedo ya arremeter contra la fuerza de su cuerpo y comenzó a sacudirse y llorar de tal forma que estaba ya casi por caer del sillón al suelo. El rubio se acercó rápidamente y lo rodeo con sus brazos al momento en que se resbaló de la superficie de cuero y ambos cayeron sobre la acolchonada alfombra que recubría el piso.

El tiempo pareció desaparecer. El llanto de Link parecía no tener fin. Rhett hacía lo posible para consolarlo con palabras dulces y frotándo suavemente su mano sobre su espalda, pero nada parecía remediar el profundo ahogo que su amigo sentía. Aquella aguda pena era contagiosa, tenía ganas de llorar junto con él, compartir su dolor, pero sabía que eso solo empeoraría el estado de ambos, así que juntó todas sus fuerzas y se guardó en lo más profundo de su corazón sus emociones. Dulcemente empujó a Link hasta que su espalda tocó la superficie baja del sillón, se acomodó junto a él lo más cerca que pudo y comenzó a acariciar su pelo en un intento de calmarlo.

No recordó en qué momento se habían dormido, pero le alegró oír el silencio, ya no se oía aquel llanto desgarrador. Se levantó cuidadosamente para no despertar a Link y fue por un vaso de agua. Revisó su celular de camino a la cocina: eran casi las 12 de la noche. Tenía varios mensajes de Jessie que contestó rápidamente avisándole que estaba con Link para que no se preocupara y luego apagó su teléfono.

Cuando volvió a la oficina su amigo ya estaba incorporado y sentado en el sillón. Dejó los dos vasos con agua sobre la mesa y puso una manta que había agarrado en el camino sobre los hombros de Link.

 

-Cuándo me desperté sentí que temblabas, asi que te la traje-. Dijo mientras la acomodaba en su espalda

 

-No tenía frío, creo que fue a causa de una pesadilla-. Le contestó su amigo un tanto ausente.-Supongo que ya sabes lo que sucedió.

 

Rhett asintió con la cabeza, prefirió no hacer comentarios ni indagar sobre el asunto, cuando su amigo estuviera listo, hablaría sobre eso. Además ya sentía que había cometido un error al haberlo escuchado de otra persona, aunque ello no había sido culpa suya. Link tomó uno de los vasos con ambas manos. Parecía una niño pequeño con la manta celeste sobre su espalda y tomando de a sorbos el agua mirándola fijamente como si requiriera una tremenda concentración. Hubo un largo silencio, no incómodo ni tenso, solo un silencio necesario. Como una pausa entre la tormenta de emociones que los aquejaba. El morocho dejó el vaso sobre la mesa y lo miró fijo a Rhett.

 

-Voy a viajar hoy, Rhett-. Dijo lentamente.

 

-Está bien, lo supu—

 

-Me iré por un mes, quizás más-. Lo interrumpió Link sin dejar de mirarlo.

 

-¡¿Qué?!-. Contestó involuntariamente Rhett.


	8. Eres Mío

  
Sabia qué esa no era la respuesta correcta ni la más educada. Link estaba en todo su derecho de tomarse todo el tiempo que necesitara para recuperarse de la situación y el debía apoyarlo, pero su egoísmo salió con todas sus fuerzas de lo más profundo de su personalidad. Apoyaba a su amigo y haría todo lo posible para que se sintiera mejor pero, un mes completo O MÁS, sin verlo sería un tormento. Desde que habían declarado sus sentimientos nunca habían estado tanto tiempo sin verse.

-Lo siento, me tomo de sorpresa, ¿cómo que un mes? – logró preguntar lo más tranquilo posible.

-Tengo que ordenar toda la cuestión legal, supongo que habrá un juicio o algo, no lo sé. Además…

Rhett sintió un dolor profundo cuando la voz de su amigo se quebró al pronunciar esa última palabra.

-¿porqué no me dijo nada? No debe haber sido la primera vez, ¿verdad?

El rubio corrió y se sentó en cuclillas frente a él. No sabia que decirle. Le dolía verlo llorar, pero no servía para aquellas situaciones, no sabía que decir o hacer.

-¿He estado tan poco pendiente del resto? ¿Dejé a todos de lado por lo nuestro?

Ahí residía la respuesta a la duda de Rhett. Link se sentía culpable de que aquel amor adolescente que parecían experimentar, temía que lo hubiera hecho focalizarse solo en eso y haber perdido relación con su madre. Pero solo estaba confundido, no lo culpaba.

-Link, tu madre te….. llamaba…. Todas las semanas. Si no te lo dijo, pues quizás no quería preocuparte, no lo sé, pero no es tu culpa.

-Tienes razón – Dijo Link limpiandose las lágrimas – de cualquier forma, ella cuido de mi de pequeño, era mi turno cuidarla ahora y fracasé. Intentaré por lo menos hacer justicia por ella.

La manera en que su amigo dijo aquello lo asusto un poco. Parecía decido a hacer algo.

-Gracias Rhett por estar conmigo.

Link se levantó del sillón, seguido por un movimiento espejo de su amigo. Cuando ambos quedaron a la misma altura, por así decirlo, el morocho se abalanzó sobre Rhett rodeando su cuello con sus brazos.  
El golpe fue tan repentino y fuerte que el rubio dejo salir un gemido ante el contacto, pero la dulce sensación de la suave piel de su amigo reposando sobre su hombro lo calmó. Recorrió con sus manos delicadamente el cuerpo de Link hasta su cintura, donde envolvió sud brazos y lo estrechó hacia sí con todas su fuerzas, para que nunca lo dejara.   
Aquel abrazo fue para ambos la sensación más relajante y confortante que habían sentido en mucho tiempo. La manera en la que se apoyaban física y psicológicamente uno sobre el otro, pareció liberar el peso de problemas que ya no podían afrontar solos. Aquel abrazo los unió como nunca, aquel abrazo decía “estoy aquí por siempre”.                                                                                                  Link podía oler la refinada colonia de su amigo. Inspiraba y exhalaba lentamente, presionando cada vez más su cuerpo con el de Rhett. Lo amaba, lo sentía, su cuerpo adoraba aquel contacto, lo necesitaba, lo deseaba tanto. Se desprendió lentamente del cuello de su amor, acariciando suavemente su piel. Se alejó hasta que sus rostros estuvieron enfrentados y sus narices prácticamente tocándose. El calor del aliento de Rhett le ponía la piel de gallina y le hacía sentir mariposas en el estómago. Abrió su boca y su amigo lo imitó. Quería besarlo, quería sentirlo, pero no podía, algo lo detenía. Cerró los ojos y pudo sentir el delicado y efímero roce con el labio de Rhett, quien estaba totalmente quieto, esperando su siguiente paso.   
                Exhausto de su propio conflicto interno, juntó sus labios rozando apenas el labio de su amigo y dejó reposar su rostro sobre el de Rhett.

-Lo siento…- llegó a musitar Link

-Está bien, cuando vuelvas tendremos tiempo – le respondió cariñosamente Rhett acariciando su espalda.

-¿Recuerdas aquella noche?

Rhett no tuvo que ni pensar para saber a lo que Link se refería.

-¿Nuestra primera noche?

-Sí, ¿recuerdas lo que te dije? – dijo moviendo suavemente su cabeza.

Rhett asintió levemente con la cabeza, abriendo los ojos y mirando a su amigo cuya frente estaba apoyada sobre la suya. Su cercanía lo reconfortaba.

-Eres mío, y yo soy tuyo. No lo olvides – dijo Link.

El morocho volvió a esconder su cabeza detrás del hombro de Rhett, volviendo a su refugio.

-Regresaré, lo prometo.


End file.
